


Took You Long Enough

by starbxcks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader - Freeform, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbxcks/pseuds/starbxcks
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Sam Wilson did care for Bucky Barnes. Does he mess with him any chance he gets? Yes. But he makes it so easy (and it's always out of love).So when he notices the super assassin turn into super mush around a certain teammate, he knows he has to do something about it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sam Wilson & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Took You Long Enough

Bucky Barnes prided himself in being a very level-headed and patient person. Growing up with a best friend who was too dumb not to run away from a fight- even when he was the size of a _twig_ , for fuck sakes-, he learned to stay calm and just accept Steve's dumbassery.

As the Winter Soldier, he had to be cool, relaxed, and precise as HYDRA's number one killing machine.

And even now, after seeing his best friend off to live the rest of his days with the woman he only knew for three years and getting some semblance of his normal self back, Bucky still needed to keep himself calm and collected, because living with Sam Wilson was one of the hardest things he's had to do. He's loud, obnoxious, and always eats his Lucky Charms- even though the words **BUCKY'S CEREAL** are written in black sharpie all over the box. The new Captain America is insufferable. He was also a determined and loyal teammate, leader, and friend.

Bucky would never admit that, though.

The only thing that keeps the assassin from de-winging the Falcon is you.

You, with the pretty y/e/c eyes and dizzying smile. You, with the infectious laugh and ethereal beauty. From day one, you've treated Bucky as an equal, not like he was a fragile doll that would turn into the shell of the man he once was at the slightest change of tone. You were genuine and kind and even teamed up with him to mess with Sam. _And_ , you stayed away from his favorite cereal.

Bucky's sure he wouldn't have even minded, though.

In conclusion, Bucky Barnes was hopelessly and madly in love with you. He doesn’t even remember it happening, really. Maybe he’s been in love with you this whole time? He doesn’t like to think about it too much or else he’ll spiral.

The only problem is he’s not quite sure how you feel about him. It’s like you both have this game where you walk around each other with longing gazes and flirty remarks, competing with each other on who can make the other more flustered.

So far, Bucky’s tripped over the coffee table, choked on his morning coffee, and got socked in the face by Sam during a spar session.

That was just last week.

But it never goes further than that. He can’t help but wonder if it’s just part of your outgoing personality or if you actually mean the things you say that get him all pink in the face.

...

You do mean the things you say that make that pretty blush appear on the super soldier’s face. Every compliment, every brush of skin against skin or metal, every “accidental” cuddle on the compound’s couch during movie night you’ve meant wholeheartedly. You think you’ve been as obvious as you could with your feelings for the man, and you’re almost positive he feels the same, but neither of you has taken that next step.

And it’s driving Sam Wilson absolutely crazy.

“Y/n, you need to tell him. I have to physically swallow the vomit that comes up every time I see either of you look at each other for more than a second.” Your best friend complained from his seat at your desk.

“Sam, you’re disgusting.” You reply, exasperated. All you wanted was a peaceful night in your room, alone. Clearly, the Falcon had other plans.

“So are you and Barnes! I can see the hearts in that man’s eyes every time he looks at you! It’s gross!”

“Will you quiet down!” You whisper-yelled, chucking one of your throw pillows at his head.

"I don’t know what else to do, Sam! How much more obvious can I be?”

You might as well tattoo _I love Bucky Barnes_ on your forehead.

“I don’t understand why you don’t just tell him yourself, Y/n. There’s no shame in making the first move.” Sam said, playing with the frills on the pillow.

“What if I’ve been reading him wrong this whole time?” You worried your bottom lip in thought.

“Maybe he’s just flirting back for fun.” Before you could think yourself into a bad mood, a _poof_ of your pillow smacked your face.

“Sam! What was that for?!” You glared.

“For being a dumbass! Barnes is in love with you.” Your friend stood from his seat and made his way toward your bed.

“And here’s how I’m going to prove it.”

...

This was stupid. So, so stupid. Unfortunately, Sam Wilson was not one to back down when he had a point to prove.

The plan was simple enough; Sam flirts with you, Bucky gets jealous, and _he’ll be on you like you’re a big ass magnet._

Sam’s words, not yours.

You weren’t sure how this was going to go, but you couldn’t help but wonder if Sam was right.

...

Bucky first noticed it after his morning run. He was coming into the kitchen after a quick shower and saw his usual cup of coffee set out for him on the counter, courtesy of you. He was just about to give his usual thanks when Sam came in and threw his arm around you.

“Hey gorgeous, you up for some breakfast at that diner you like?”

Bucky’s grip on his coffee cup tightened. Since when did Sam get so touchy with you? Why was he calling you gorgeous? Of course you were, but hearing the word come from anyone’s mouth but his made him squirm.

“I could never turn down Stan’s Diner.” You responded happily, turning to face Bucky.

“You wanna come with us, Buck?” You inquired with a raised brow.

The super soldier almost gave in at the sight of your small smile, but then his gaze flickered to a smirking Sam and he got a sour taste in his mouth.

“No, you two go ahead.” He shook his head and gave you a tight lipped smile before setting his coffee cup down harshly and slipping out of the room.

Your eyes were wide as you looked at the cup. Coffee was leaking from the newfound crack in its side.

“Damn,” Sam chuckled.

“Looks like our plan is working already.” You shut his laughter up with a slap to his chest.

...

After the breakfast incident, things seemed to have gone back to normal between you and Bucky, for which he was grateful.

“Hey handsome, ready for movie night?” You asked from behind him. Bucky smiled wide as he turned his head, heart stuttering at the name you always reserved for him.

“’Course I am doll.” He smoothly replied, patting the empty space on the couch next to him. Heat rushed to your cheeks at the name and you were thankful Bucky was busy putting the DVD into the player while you got settled with the snacks.

You both sat in comfortable silence while The Breakfast Club was playing on the screen, bowl of popcorn between you. Occasionally your fingers would brush Bucky’s and you resisted the urge to grab onto his metal hand.

Principal Vernon was in the middle of lecturing Bender when Sam walked in.

“Hey, baby girl. Mind if I join?” Before either you or Bucky could answer, he plopped in between the two of you, popcorn bowl now in his lap.

If looks could kill, Sam would be six feet under. Bucky grit his teeth as he watched his “friend” scoot closer to you. When his arm pulled you closer to him, he had enough.

“I gotta go.” He muttered, practically stomping out of the room.

Sam had tears in his eyes from keeping in his laughter in. He wound up with a sore arm after that, thanks to your fist.

...

His breaking point was at Wanda’s birthday party. The remaining Avengers threw a small get together at the compound for the Scarlet Witch and things were going great. Bucky was in the middle of kicking Scott and Clint’s asses in pool when he saw you. A vision dressed in a charcoal black pantsuit with a golden belt hugging your waist, mauve painted on your lips and rose on your cheeks.

“Hey, you’re up man.” Scott’s voice brought him out of his ogling.

The party was in full swing when you arrived. Sam made you change _twice_ , insisting you wore what he brought you, saying to trust him and his fashion sense. Much to your surprise, the pantsuit looked incredible on you, hugging your body in all the right places.

Who knew the Falcon was great at women’s fashion?

You had been so caught up in catching up with Wanda and the rest of the team that you had yet to see Bucky. As Wanda and Maria continued their conversation on the new café that opened nearby, you took the opportunity to cast your eyes around the room, searching for the man that captured your heart.

As if he was sensing you, steel blue met y/e/c and you smirked, mouthing _You look hot_ to the dark haired man.

You weren’t exaggerating. Bucky’s short hair made it easier to admire his striking features and the dark jeans and leather jacket he wore made his eyes look even bluer.

His eyes widened comically, and he shook his head, mouthing _Look who’s talking!_ back to you with a wink. You rolled your eyes at him playfully, thankful that he was all the way across the room and couldn’t see the flush that covered your face and neck.

A wolf whistle from behind caught your attention.

“Damn Y/n! You clean up nice! You should wear that more often.” Your friend teased.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Wilson.” You chuckled, admiring how his suit jacket fit snugly around his muscular arms.

...

Bucky watched from across the room as you and Sam continued to talk. He scowled as he watched you throw your head back and laugh at something the punk said, grabbing his bicep to keep yourself steady. He couldn’t help but think that should be him.

“You alright man?” Clint asked, a knowing look on his face.

Everyone but the two of you seemed to know about your feelings for each other.

“I’m fine.” Bucky grumbled out, aiming the pool cue. As he was about to take his shot he saw Sam grab your hand and lead you to the balcony, causing him to scuff the green felt of the table.

“Shit.” He ground out, making Scott and Clint chuckle.

Bucky leaned against his pool cue as he watched you on the balcony. You leaned against the railing, looking at the city skyline as Sam stood next to you, whispering in your ear. Bucky was cursing him in about 20 different languages right now.

The urge to scream his feelings for you from the rooftops has never been stronger. He needed to do _something_ , and do it quick.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Bucky?” Scott questioned with raised brows. The dark haired man turned to his teammate.

“Yeah, I’m-” His eyes traveled back to you and he froze. Sam was putting his jacket around your shoulders. Bucky slammed the pool cue on the table, startling the few party goers around him.

“ ** _I’m mad as hell and I’m not going to take this anymore.”_** He ground out, stalking across the room and out onto the balcony.

The sound of heavy footsteps made you turn from your skyline view. Your heart rate quickened at the sight of Bucky in front of you with an intimidating scowl. You noticed his gaze was aimed at the man next to you and you had to bite the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from smiling.

Maybe Sam’s plan was working after all.

“Can I talk to you, doll?” His eyes softened as they met yours.

“Alone.” Bucky added, looking pointedly at Sam.

The man chuckled and made his way inside.

“You’ll thank me one day, Tin man.” Bucky ignored his friend’s comment and walked to you.

“Is everything okay?” You asked.

“Yes. No. I mean,” Bucky shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

Sensing his discomfort, you grabbed his metal hand in both of yours, rubbing random patterns onto his palm.

Bucky’s stomach did a flip at your touch, just like it always did. His heart swelled in his chest at the gesture and he swears he couldn’t love you any more than he already does.

“You can talk to me, Buck.” You reassured. Bucky placed his flesh hand on top of yours, sucking in a breath.

“I’m not good with words, so I’m just going to say it before someone else beats me to it.” You tilted your head up to meet his intense gaze, slightly nodding for him to continue.

“I love you.” He murmured quietly, reaching his flesh hand to graze your cheek, eyes flickering to every detail on your face, committing it to memory just in case things went south between you.

Your skin felt alight under his touch and loving gaze. Did you hear him right?

“What?” You breathed out, a ghost of a smile on your lips.

Bucky could feel how fast your heart was beating and noticed the sparkle in your eyes. His confidence grew.

“I love you, Y/n.” He declared loudly, a stupid smile on his face.

You let out a watery laugh and grasped the lapels of Bucky’s leather jacket, pulling him forward and connecting your lips with his. You both sighed into the kiss, letting out a breath of relief that _yes, this is finally happening. This is real._

Bucky’s metal hand joined its flesh one in cradling your face delicately, afraid if he held on too tight you’d slip away. He’s decided he wanted to spend the rest of his days like this; utterly consumed by _you_.

When oxygen became a necessity, you reluctantly pulled away with a love drunk smile and Bucky has never seen something more hypnotizing.

“Took you long enough.” You muttered before slipping your lips against his once more and Bucky giggled, _giggled_ into your lips.

He’ll write a thank you note to Sam later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I decided to make an account here as well as my tumblr (same name- starbxcks). This was written for a writing challenge and the prompt is in bold. I hope you enjoy! I'm slowly but surely getting to posting the rest of my fics here!


End file.
